The Calvin and Hobbes Movie
The Calvin and Hobbes Movie is a live action-CGI movie heavily based on the comic strip. As usual,the movie follows the 6 year old protagonist named Calvin(voice of Griffin Gluck) and his stuffed tiger Hobbes (voice of Daniel Radcliffe) as they go on adventures avoiding the real world. Cast Griffin Gluck as Calvin Walker Daniel Radcliffe as Hobbes Walker Julia Winter as Susie Derkins Chris Pratt as Alex Walker Kristin Chenoweth as Sophie Walker Julie Kavner as Miss Wormwood Thomas Barbusca as Moe J. K. Simmons as Mr.Spittle Jordan Fry as Spaceman Spiff Will Ferrell as Stupendous Man Adam Sandler as Tracer Bullet Kate McKinnon as Rosalyn Plot The movie opens with Calvin(Griffin Gluck) walking back from the bathroom to Miss Wormwood's class,looking bored. Sitting down,working on a science fair reflection,Miss Wormwood(Julie Kavner) hands back his latest test. He gets an F. He starts complaining about it,then gets a static in his brain. Later,Calvin hops off the bus and meets his dad,Alex(Chris Pratt) and tells him he was going to check his tiger trap Calvin rigged the day before. But Dad tells him it's impossible to catch a tiger. Calvin ignores him and checks his trap. He doesn't get a tiger. The very next day,Calvin meets a tiger on his tiger trap. His name is Hobbes(Daniel Radcliffe). Calvin is very excited. Calvin asks Dad what he should do,but Dad says he's busy making invitations for his upcoming wedding. Apparently,Dad registered as a Watch D.O.G.S (Dad's of great students)parent at school. He volunteered for the day and met the music teacher,Sophie Cross(Emma Stone),and at the end of the day,asked her to marry him. She said yes. Calvin,however,had some problems in class. His class got a new student,named Susie Derkins(Julia Winter). But Calvin didn't notice until lunchtime,because he had a Spaceman Spiff(Jordan Fry) image. That day at lunch,two girls ask Calvin to sit with Susie,but Susie sits with them. Calvin grosses her out and says he has a squid eyeball sandwich. Calvin is asked to come to Mr.Spittle's(Mark Wahlberg)office at the end of the day. Once he finds out Dad and Sophie(Now called Mom)are getting married,he runs all the way home and crashes into Hobbes on the tree. Once Dad comes home,he finds the kitchen trashed,half the food gone from the fridge and the pantry empty. He also finds Calvin feeding Hobbes a hot dog. He is mad,and sends him up to his room. They sneak out,because Hobbes is still hungry. They go to 7-Eleven,get a pack of gummi bears,4 bags of Skittles,3 Cokes,2 Mountain Dews,a six-pack of Gatorade,and a large bag of Cheetos Puffs that they eat in their room. The next day,Mom brings her things into the house. Calvin and Hobbes are playing baseball,unaware that Mom has moved in. Dad says there is no room for extra furniture,but Mom says the boxes have extra clothes in them. Transcript The Calvin and Hobbes Movie Transcript Soundtrack The Calvin and Hobbes Movie Soundtrack The Calvin and Hobbes Movie Score Trivia *There will be a sequel. *It is revealed Calvin's original mom died so Alex is a single parent. *Originally,Calvin,Moe,Mr.Spittle,and Rosalyn had different voice actors,but producer Patrick Crowley,director Shawn Levy,and screenwriter Jon Vitti wanted them to have different voices. Crowley recruited Mark Wahlberg from The Other Guys,and Vitti brought in Kate McKinnon. They also put in Thomas Barbusca and Griffin Gluck from Middle School:The Worst Years of My Life. *Will Ferrell will replace Matthew Lillard as Stupendous Man. *The movie is scheduled to be released on July 22,2016. *The kitchen being trashed is a reference to a scene in Alvin and the Chipmunks. *The neighbor yelling could be Jordan Harvey,however Harvey lives in Glenview IL,while this movie takes place in Denver,CO.